A Gift to Royalty
by SuriHoshigawa
Summary: Lussuria drags Fran off to make cookies for Valentines day, and sends him off to gift some of them to his Senpai, Bel. Bad summary! DX BELxFRAN RATED M FOR A REASON. YAOI.
1. Valentines Day

**This is dedicated to ****-BakaOtome-**** for the request of a BelxFran. Yay for you! XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (God help you all if I did.)**

**Chapter One**

**A Special Day**

**The day of the year that never really changed things around the Varia household, or so you would imagine that being the case. Valentines day. Fran was wandering the halls, and all he could smell was chocolate. Realizing the day, he began to dread it. Valentines day in the Varia HQ? Worst of all, Lussuria was home today. That was most likely where that stench of sweet chocolate came from, Fran took note. He could already visualize today's events. Lussuria, prancing around a kitchen in an apron. Squalo, screaming at the top of his lungs. Xanxus, throwing wine glasses repeatedly at the swordsmen's head. And Belphegor, his Senpai? You never know with him, most likely Fran would be used for target practice. Again, really it was something that happened daily to Fran. He could even show you the cuts and scars on his back that were made by those ever so odd-shaped knives, and even the few holes he constantly had to fix in his frog hat. He was forced to fix them, rather than just toss the ugly thing away. Though the other Varia members seemed to find it cute. Not Xanxus, though. He really didn't give a fuck about trash like Fran, apparently. And Belphegor wouldn't much care either, since he called him 'Un-cute Kouhai'. He was the new guy, the one they all got to pick on. Though Fran was sure Xanxus would throw wine glasses at Squalo, and not really ever him.**

"**Fran~!" Lussuria called, running around a corner. "Help me make cute chocolates for valentines day!" he sang, cheerful as ever. Oh god, Fran thought to himself. It was either this or Bel's target practice dummy.**

"**Alright." Fran nodded slightly, his voice neutral as they entered the kitchen. Maybe he'd make some frog-shaped chocolates for the prince, or tiara shaped? Oh what was he kidding, the royal psychopath didn't deserve anything.**

"**Here are cut-outs!~" Lussuria sang, handing a few of them to Fran. The Kouhai in-hailed deeply, the smell of chocolate that was strong in the kitchen. It was going to be quite a long day, wasn't it. Fran nearly smirked to himself, Lussuria really had thought this out. Shark cut-outs, Frog shaped, the Tiara shaped ones and so on.**

"**They look very good." Fran responded to Lussuria, who had basically been singing the past ten minutes. His tone was that even, neutral tone. His expressionless mask was completely different from that of Lussuria's freaky… happy expression.**

"**Fran~" Lussuria chirped. "You want to give some to Bel, right~?" to this, Fran raised an eyebrow.**

"**Why would I..?" Fran asked, though earlier he had thought about giving his Senpai the chocolates he was making.**

"**Oh, Fran~ I thought you'd want to, and if the 'prince' doesn't get his chocolates…" Lussuria frowned momentarily, and giggled like a schoolgirl handing Fran a box which Lussuria had wrapped the chocolates in, with black and purple wrapping paper on it that had hearts. The bow on top was silver.**

"**Oh. Well then, I suppose--" Fran was cut off, as Lussuria rushed him out of the room, pushing lightly on him while giggling something about relationships and Belphegor.**

**Fran walked down the hall, staring at the box in his hands. Did he **_**have**_** to give this to his Senpai--- or did he really **_**want**_** to? He could've down right said no, but he didn't.**

"**Froggy~" Bel called to him in a sing-song voice, from behind him. "What do you have there? Something for the prince?" Fran looked down at the box, a nervous feeling in his stomach. Which was weird, why would he be nervous about giving Bel the box? **_**Just give the damn psychopath the box! he told himself.**_

_**---------------------------**_

_**That is my opening. REVIEWS?!**_

_**Oh my, oh my. I woke up at 4:30AM and I was like "MUST WRITE FOR REQUEST!!!!!" and glomped my computer… ;D.**_


	2. Exchanging Gifts

Chapter Two

"Well, froggy?" Bel grinned with interest, it probably was for him. After all, he was a prince. And it was also Valentines Day, so he deserved chocolates just for being royalty.

"..." Fran stared boredly for a moment, and then handed him the box. "Yes, Bel-senpai. I made them for you." he looked down at his feet, and found that this was a bad idea when the giant frog hat on his head began to wobble. Adjusting it, he mumbled under his breath slightly.

"Oh? Chocolates~" Bel said in his sing-song voice as he opened the box of chocolates. They were shaped as tiaras, and a few shaped as frogs. "The prince should give you a gift, too~" Bel leaned down, touching noses with Fran. "Would you like a gift?" Fran tried to see through the messy hair to Bel's eyes, but couldn't.

"I would," Fran took note that 'he was a prince, so he didn't have to.' do anything, really. "But you don't have to." Fran leaned back, gulping. A present from him was probably knives to the back. That was something he certainly didn't want. But for some reason, he couldn't see why, he was blushing slightly. He could feel it. Hopefully his Senpai didn't notice, and take it wrong.

"Oh, but it's only fair. Ushishishi~!" Bel grinned widely, still touching noses with the frog. Oh, of course the prince only said things if they made complete benifits to him. So it must have been the 'honor of being my practice target for all of eternity!' yeah, sounded fun. Though Fran was interested as to know what the gift could be, if not what he was thinking.

"Fine. What is your gift?" Fran wanted to shut his eyes, the closeness was bothering him somewhat. But that was the least of it, as Bel wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, no longer touching noses, but kissing. "Mmph!" Fran protested at first, but his body decided otherwise. His hands travelled up to Bel's hair, tangling his fingers in the messy but soft blonde hair. "Mmn..." The kiss was broken by Bel, pushing away. The kouhai looked up, keeping his calm demeneor. "What was that for, fake prince?"

"That was my gift to you, un-cute kouhai." Bel laughed his signature laughter, and adjusted his tiara that had gotten moved when Fran's fingers tangled in his hair. "You should be honored; to have recieved a kiss from royalty, that is. Ushishi~!"

"I don't find it an honor at all, in fact it was rather disgusting." Fran stated boredly, though he was lying. He liked it, and he didn't really like the fact that he did. And he hadn't noticed the blush still tinting his face.

"You're blushing; you liked it." Bel laughed that same laugh, looking down at his kouhai through the messy bangs of his. "Do you want another kiss, Ushishishi~!" his grin widened further if even possible, as he leaned down again, capturing the younger boys lips, followed by flickering his tongue over his lower lip. Unable to keep his calm demeneor for much longer, Fran let out a moan, which was muffled by Bel's lips. Out of breath, Fran pulled away after moments had passed.

"You're sick!" Fran gasped for air, seeing as they had kissed for so long. "I don't need a gift like that from a fallen prince." Fran gained back his calm demeneor quickly, licking his lips that had the trace of sweetness from Bel's lips. "Where's everyone else? The long-haired commander?"

"Squalo and Xanxus went somewhere... Ushishishi~! And Lussuria ran out of baking supplies, so he's off too." Bel's laughter was giggling at first, but then he started laughing a lot more.

"Great, I'm alone here, since that means nobody is here..." Fran sighed, adjusting his frog hat yet again. He then immediately regretted what he said, for the prince had already come up with a quick response. A knife went flying at Fran, and pinned the arm of his coat to the wall behind them.

"You have me, un-cute kouhai." Bel laughed his signature laugh again, throwing another knife and pinning his other arm to the wall. "I'm a prince, you should feel lucky that I'm in your presence."

"I said nobody, Senpai. I don't consider you a person, you're a monsterous fallen prince. A sad excuse for a living being." Fran tugged at the sleeves of his Varia uniform, attempting to loosen the connection he currently had to the wall. "Could you please take these knives out? They're tearing my uniform, and Squalo's already angry enough about how many holes there are in it."

"Ushishishi~, No way. I don't take orders, little froggy." Bel threw another knife at Fran, this time it pierced him in the shoulder rather than just the cloth of his uniform. Fran made no show of pain, because he wouldn't let his Senpai win like that. Aside from that reason, he never showed emotion. It slipped earlier with the kiss though, and it wouldn't happen again. Fran always had a calm demeneor, even when he was younger. Fran struggled, finally getting free of the knives that held him in place. He bit his lip as he pulled the knife in his shoulder out, and bent it to the point where it broke in half. Why did he even bother asking if he could take the knives out? He knew fully well that he wouldn't do it.

"You really need to stop doing that, you know. I'm asking the stupid commander Squalo to give me permissions to kill you. He'll let me." Fran adjusted the hat repeatedly, trying to make it stay put on his head. "This is really a bother, Senpai. Could I please take it off?"

"No. You are going to die wearing that hat, how many times have I told you, stupid frog?" Bel frowned. "And you broke my knives. I'll kill you." he reached into his pocket, pulling out more knives. Fran sighed, having done the wrong thing again.

"VVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squalo's voice boomed, and the front doors to the Varia HQ swung open, slamming against the wall. "We're back!!!"  
"Shut up, trash. You're being loud." Xanxus snapped, throwing a brand new wine glass at Squalo's head. Fran sighed in relief as Bel put the knives back into his pockets and giggled.

"We'll play later, froggy~?" Bel used that same old sing-song voice, that always sent a shiver down Fran's spine. Playing wasn't fun with the prince, that insane freak. "Maybe we can play... Surgery?" the light glimmered off of a knife Bel had pulled out again, and laughed as Fran clasped a hand over a burning shoulder, that had blood seeping out and all over his torn uniform.

"Voi, freak. Don't go around stabbing Fran like that." Squalo rubbed his head as he spoke to Bel, glass around his feet from the wine glass that had previously been thrown so painfully at his head. "We don't need the replacement dead, too." Fran winced at the pain, attempting to keep his calm demeneor. It really hurt a lot, not that he minded it. Squalo and Xanxus had went up the stairs as fast as they entered, and Fran didn't want to know what they were doing up there. Was he the only normal, and straight person here? Or could he no longer consider himself straight, after he enjoyed the taste of his Senpai's lips pressing against his own. With that, his hands trailed to his lips, blood smearing on them as he felt the tingling sensation that his prince had left.

"Shishishi~ the Kouhai is mine to play with, After all, I'm a prince. I will do as I please..." Bel stated as the two who had entered quickly climbed up the stairs to their room they shared. He turned to Fran, who was staring questioningly back at the prince. He really was creepy, with that wide grin across his face. It would have, and probably did, put the Cheshire Cat to shame the instant you compared them.

"You are Royalty indeed, but nothing more than a fallen prince at that." Fran stated, walking quietly past the prince. "And a fallen prince cannot do as he pleases." Fran felt Bel pull him backward, and wrap his arms around his waist. The prince then rested his head on Fran's shoulder, mouth by his kouhai's ear, hot breath tickling him.

"I will do as I please, my Un-cute kouhai." The prince bit down on his ear, drawing blood. Fran reacted with a blush tinting his face, and nothing more as he kept his calm demeneor. He shuddered as the blonde licked the blood up from his ear, and slowly trailed his lands lower, from his waist to...

"Hentai!" Fran gasped, attempting to pull away. "That's gross, Bel-Senpai!" his calmness was wavering as his Senpai attempted to touch him inappropriately. Very, inappropriately. His face was a deep red, and his prince would only tighten his grip around him, lessening his protests. "Baka Hentai..!"

"Shishishi~! You have to listen to your superiors... not only am I that, I'm also a prince. So you should be punished for not letting me do as I please with you." Bel giggled in his sing-song voice. "How about, as punishment... I play Surgery on you~?"

------  
Suri: Hey, Fran. What do you think about Bel in a nurse uniform...?  
Fran: That's disgusting.  
Suri: No it's not, -fangirls in background attempting to attack writing room-  
Bel: Shishishi~! The froggy loves it.  
Fran: I do not, fake prince.  
Suri: Whatever you say, Fran. Whatever you say...

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Notice Sad, it's not a chapter

Alright fans, It's finally up to you. This is anotice, yeah I'm sorry it's not a chapter. But this is important. VERY Important. I have something up to all of you to decide. WHO SHOULD WEAR THE NURSES UNIFORM?!! We have to scenarios.

First one. Belphegor could be a masochist and order his Kouhai to wear the nurse outfit and play surgery with him, on him. ;) Let your mind work there.

Second one. Belphegor could wear the nurse outfit, and play surgery on Fran. (take note either way theres going to be very sexual things going on anyways within surgery..) But the real question is. Who the hell is going to be the Surgery-Uke? xD Thanks everyone, I'm waiting to hear your opinions! I might not write for another month (on ) because I'm going on vacation, but when I get back I'll have plenty of chapters to type up for you! So, WOOOOO! :3

Much love to my fans,

SuriHoshigawa


	4. Surgery

I dedicate this chapter to Rhey! =D. BECAUSE SHE'S EPIC AND WE HAD SO MUCH FUN AT ANIMETHON AND SHE'S GOING TO LOVE THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE .

And I still do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! as much as I want to.

Chapter 3  
Surgery

"Surgery?" Fran questioned, gulping. He pushed away his Senpai, only to recieve a wide grin. Fran had obviously asked a very horrible question to ask Bel. What was he kidding, he most likely knew what 'surgery' was.

"Shishishi~! My un-cute kouhai... I have the greatest idea~!" Bel wrapped his arms around Fran, giggling creepily. "Ever thought of wearing a skirt?" Bel asked, slipping a knife out from his sleeve, and stabbing the poor younger boy in the stomach. Removing the knife from Fran, he giggled and licked the blood from the knife. Oh, how blood excited him, drove him mad. Not that he wasn't already a little insane as it was. Okay, maybe that was an understatement.

"Why would I wear a skirt, Bel-senpai? That sounds like something only Lussuria would do." Fran ignored the stabbing and licking of the knife, as well did he try to ignore Bel. Key word, tried. "Stop clinging to me, it's annoying." he turned his head, sickened by the blood-licking freak. "Go play with Lussuria, fake prince."

"Oh?~ But I think you'd look far cuter in a nurse uniform... Ushishishi~!" Bel laughed, dragging Fran up the nearby stairs. Of course the younger one didn't protest, because he didn't feel like dying at the moment. It was obvious if he didn't participate his senpai would kill him without a second thought. Bel had planned most of Valentines Day out anyways, he had sent Lussuria out the previous night to buy him a Nurse Uniform, from wherever he goes to buy the weird things he does. Bel rushed Fran into his room, laughing sadistically. Fran looked around the room of royalty, the blood red curtains and silky-blood red sheets on the bed. Expected, thought Fran. The bed was king-sized, though he slept alone. It looked very soft, and had a mountain of pillows on it. The kouhai watched as his senpai went over to a treasure chest in the corner of the room, and pulled out what appeared to be a nurse uniform. His senpai wasn't kidding. Of course, he was insane so you never knew when he was joking.

"I'm not wearing that, I already have to wear this over-sized frog hat." Fran explained, adjusting the hat once more out of the thousands of times he had done it today. "You are unacceptable as a human being, fake prince."

"Shishishi... Wear it, or I'll burn you." Bel reached for his box weapon, and Fran frantically waved his arms in the air but kept his calm expression. "Then, wear it." Bel tossed the outfit to Fran, and laid down on his stomach, on the king-sized bed. After a moment of Fran staring blankly at him, he frowned slightly. "Well, put it on."

"But you're in the room." Fran stated, pointing to the door. "You should leave when another person is changing, perverted senpai." the frog then pointed to his hat, and spoke again. "This outfit apparently has a small nurse hat, should I wear that too?"

"Of course, Ushishishi~!" Bel grinned widely, watching contently from the bed. "There are panties there too, that you will be wearing." he added on, and Fran nearly twitched. He was happy that he got to discard the giant frog hat for a while, but... a skirt was okay, yet panties was just pushing it.

"That's disgusting," Fran slipped off his Varia jacket, and quickly added on. "But I suppose because you ask- Demand, and I don't feel like dying, I'll wear it." Fran lifted his shirt over his head, and discarded on the ground beside him. His chest was pale, and he was very lanky. Following this, he removed his pants only to be remaining in nothing but boxers. Hesitating, he began tugging at his boxers, pulling them down rather slowly for he was wondering if he would rather die than do this.

"Are you trying to tease me~?" The prince watched contently, chin resting in his hands as he watched the seafoam green-haired boy undress slowly. Recieving nothing but a blush in response, he chuckled. "Ushishi, you better hurry up before I have to come over there and help you." Before Bel finished saying it, Fran had quickly taken off his boxers, replacing them with the pink, laced panties. By now, Bel was obviously hard.

"Is this really so necessary, Senpai?" Fran asked, pulling up the skirt, which was white and red at the bottom. The skirt seemed like it didn't fit, Fran thought for a second but then realized, it was supposed to be that short. If he even bent over slightly, you could see the pink panties. He then put on the red and white striped stockings that were in the pile of clothing he was handed, after discarding his boots and socks. Along with this came the top, short-sleeved. It was meant to show cleavage, but he obviously didn't have breasts. It was a button up, and had the health sign on the right breast of the shirt. Finally, the replacement of his frog hat. A mini-nurse hat that had a frog on the side, but a health sign on the front. "Is this okay?" he asked dumbly.

Bel sat up, and grinned so wide you'd think his face would have ripped. "I think the nurse needs to check on the patient~" Bel fell backward on the bed, and pulled knives out of his jacket. "Do as I say, froggy. Play surgery on me. Cut me." he threw the knives at Fran, who dodged them succesfully.

"Alright." Fran hesitated, tearing the knvies out of the wall and walking over to his senpai who was laying on the bed. He could see a buldge in the older boys pants, and thought to himself. What a sad excuse for a prince. And he had read the books, he knew what princes were supposed to be like. "Where...?" Fran gulped, crawling onto the bed. Bel responded by pulling the younger boy ontop of him, and arching his back to cause friction between the two of their crotches. Fran blushed, and fell forward resulting in a kiss. Catching onto the whole thing, Fran jabbed a knife into the princes side as he kissed him. He felt cold, as the skirt was so short and made him feel very bare. One of Bel's hands slid across Fran's leg, and up his skirt. Fran gasped as his 'area' was gripped, and Bel took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Fran's mouth, recieving a moan in return. Hoping to satisfy his Senpai for some unknown reason, Fran battled against Bel's tongue, for dominance. To his surprise, Bel gave in and allowed his kouhai to explore his mouth. "Mhnn.." Fran pulled away, his face tinted in red. "Is this alright, fake prince?" he asked.

"More than alright, stupid frog." Bel panted, grinning as he saw the blood pooling from his side onto the bed, and Fran's fingers were coated in it as well. "Stab me again, Ushishishi~ My royal blood..." Fran's eyes widened slightly, he wasn't used to this kind of Belphegor. If they were ever to do something like this, he figured he'd be the one tortured. Fran flinched as Bel took his hand, and jabbed it into the same place. The prince moaned, wrapping his arms around Fran's neck and pulling him down. "Do more..." Bel panted, and Fran thought momentarily on what a prince would like. But then he thought more and remembered, he wasn't human he was a sadistic monster, who had a secret masochistic side. Fran bit Bel's neck, piercing his skin and causing blood to flow into Fran's mouth, and trickle down the back of his throat as he lapped at the cut. Apparently he was doing great, because Bel was moaning quite a bit. Fran decided the prince wanted to be undressed now, and so he blushed as he began removing the princes jacket, followed by his striped shirt. Lowering himself on his Senpai, he began undoing his belt. That signature laughter came from Bel as Fran slipped off the princes pants and boxers only to reveal a throbbing erection. Fran spread Bel's legs, and paused momentarily. Looking up at his prince, whose eyes were begging for nothing but more. It was so different, seeing his Senpai as a masochist. Regularly, Fran would rather die than do something like this with the fake prince. Maybe Fran felt something for him, something he wouldn't really consider. He couldn't gay, right? The erection pressing lightly against the fabric of his panties disagreed.

"Do I have to?" Fran asked, blushing even though his voice followed his regular calm demeanor. He didn't want to make the prince mad and kill him for doing something wrong, so he was hesitating. When Bel only responded with his famous laughter, Fran knew he had to. Fran wrapped his hands lightly around Bel's erection and pressed his lips softly against the tip, and ran his tongue over it. Gasps and moans could be heard coming from Bel with a mixture of laughter, that made Fran shudder. He was certainly going to tell their leader Xanxus about this once he had the chance to get away from Bel. He would get permission to kill him; hopefully. Fran's tongue worked up and down on Belphegor's manhood, until Bel let out a final moan, and released in Fran's mouth. The kouhai felt the liquid slide down the back of his throat, as he pulled away, some cum dripping down off his lip and onto his nurse outfit. His senpai sat up, grinning widely as blood trailed down his legs, from the wound in his side.

"You got a little something..." Bel whispered, dragging Fran close and licking his bottom lip, followed by pressing his tongue against in between them, and of course Fran felt some odd need to participate in this completely without hesitation, the kouhai parted his lips and let Bel explore. Fran pulled away once out of breath, panting. The prince leaned over to his jacket that had been falling off the side of the bed, and pulled another knife from it's pocket, and handed it to Fran. "Again! ~" Bel giggled, waiting for one of his odd-shaped knives to pierce him. Getting an idea, Fran crawled ontop of Bel yet again, and leaned forward. As he did, a cold draft went up the back of his skirt and he shivered before digging the knife into his Senpai's chest, starting from there and going lower on his stomach, until he reached his waist. Dropping the knife, he lapped at the blood, his tongue trailing up the prince's stomach, making sure the blood wouldn't ruin the sight of his pale, royal skin. Prince the rippers laughter continued, as Fran licked the wounds on his chest, and continued to do things to him that drove him insane. Not that he wasn't insane already, of course.

"VVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The long-haired commander Squalo kicked open the bedroom door, only to see Fran sit upright on Bel and turn. "Voi, What the hell is this?!" Squalo yelled.

------

Heh...heheh... I didn't know how to end it so I thought YAY LET SOMEONE WALK IN AWKWARDLY _...YEAH. THATS RIGHT.


	5. Jealousy

Chapter 4

Jealousy

"Baka Commander Squalo," Fran quickly got off of the prince, and off the bed as well. "This fake prince was forcing me into sexual activities." he pointed a finger to Belphegor, maintaining his calm demeanor. He was forced into it after all, not like he was participating willingly. Or so he wouldn't admit, as far as he was concerned, the fake prince had no right to use him as a toy.

"Vooii!" Squalo's yelling boomed throughout the bedroom. "Bel, you twisted freak!" he blushed, seeing the prince's pale naked body, and almost had a nosebleed when the younger Varia member Fran was seen in a nurse outfit. Which Squalo hated to admit it looked good on him, but that wasn't the point. Squalo picked up Fran's clothes, and tossed them to him. Pointing his sword at the door, he yelled at him to get out. Fran quickly did as told, walking rather fast to his room which was a few doors down.

"Why don't you let the prince have his fun?" Bel rolled on the bed grinning. "Ushishishi~"

"Tch! Fucking freak." Squalo blushed, turning and stomping out of the room, leaving as quickly as possible. He couldn't stand another minute in the same room with a naked blood-lusting sadistic-masochistic freak. He could only imagine the blood he would have to clean up if Fran stayed in there any longer with Bel. Not something he wanted to clean up anytime soon, much less ever.

Fran took his Varia uniform, and slipped into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. He quickly stripped himself of the nurse outfit, and turned the taps of the shower on, feeling the water until it was just how he liked it, not too hot nor too cold. He thought to himself about what he had been doing, as the water filled the tub. He made the prince moan, and did unbelievable things with him. He bet he would've lost his virginity if he stayed in there any longer, but thanks to the long-haired commander h was safe. Turning off the taps, he slipped into the water and sighed as he felt relaxed and… more clean than he did a few minutes ago, he certainly felt filthy then. For a moment he thought to himself, he actually liked what he had done with Bel. Perhaps he liked the prince a little more than expected. He blushed, dismissing the thought. After finishing, he put on a white shirt and boxers, followed by his pants and Varia jacket and lastly, the annoyingly large frog hat. Walking quietly to see if Bel was still in his room but dressed, so he peeked around the corner finding that the prince was staring down at a photograph. Taking a step in to get a better look, hopefully without getting any attention drawn to him. He saw the picture was of Mammon, and then the thought came. "Replacement." he muttered, and Bel looked over his shoulder, quickly tossing the picture under his bed.

"What do you want, peasant?" Bel demanded, standing up and walking over to Fran. Now he understood why Bel made him do those things. And he was realizing, just as he was starting to admit he liked the fake prince. He was the replacement of Mammon in every way. The frog hat, the sexual acts. It hurt a little, Fran thought to himself. "Frog, don't ignore the prince." he pulled out knives.

"What prince? I only see a fake one." Fran responded after a moment of being in a daze. He was a little jealous at how Bel felt for Mammon, and upset that he was probably considered as nothing but a replacement.

"Ushishishi~" Bel jabbed a knife into Fran's hand, pushing him against the bedroom wall. "You shouldn't talk rude to the prince, you should respect him." he grinned widely, as Fran winced slightly.

"For a prince who loves murder and seems cold hearted, you sure love Mammon." Fran muttered, and Bel's lips turned to a thin straight line. Fran didn't mean to say that, but it came out anyways.

"What's that?" Bel stepped back, taking the knife out of Fran's palm, and tilted his head a little. "Is the frog jealous?" his grin returned, wide as that of a Cheshire cat.

"What's there to be jealous of, Bel-senpai?" The sea foam green haired boy asked, wiping off the blood onto his Varia jacket.

"Ushishishi~ Maybe the froggy is jealous and wants to be the princes," Bel moved closer, leaning over the younger boy. "And not what you think to be a replacement?" he leaned downward more, nose nearly touching Fran's. The normally calm Fran began to blush heavily.

"Why would I care that I'm a replacement, and why would I want to be yours?" Fran would lean back, if he wasn't so close to the wall. His face was utterly red, and his Senpai seemed to be leaning closer and closer.

"The frog has fallen for the prince," Bel smirked knowingly. "and the prince has fallen for the frog." he kissed Fran passionately, knocking off his frog hat and entwining his fingers in the smaller boys hair. Wait, so he wasn't a replacement? This made Fran feel warm inside, and so he wrapped his arms around Bel's waist hoping that he would be allowed to. The prince pulled away, and grinned.

"Maybe you aren't a frog anymore, but a princess." The blonde detached himself from Fran, and went to the other side of the bedroom, opening a drawer and taking out a tiara similar to his own. "Instead of a frog hat, you will be wearing this."

"Why would I want to wear that?" Fran blushed more, if that were even possible at this rate.

"Because, now you're mine. And only mine, my princess." Bel walked over, placing it on his head cautiously. "Isn't it better than the frog hat? Ushishishi~" he pressed his lips to Fran's ear, and grinned. "You are beautiful."

"I-I'm not a princess." Fran stuttered, trying to keep his calm demeanor. For some odd reason, he couldn't seem to keep it around Bel much anymore. Perhaps he had really fallen for Bel. For now, he was good to believe that.

"Oh, you're right." Bel wrapped his arms around Fran's waist, and pulled him close. "You're _my _princess. Not just any princess."

"Then…" Fran looked down, but looked right back up. "You are_ my_ prince, and only mine."

"Exactly, Ushishishi~" Bel kissed Fran, and the younger of the two thought to himself again. He always wished for his life to be like a fairytale. He got one, a weird one. A frog and a sadistic prince, belonging to that of the Mafia. Couldn't get anymore off from the fairytales he had read.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night, Fran lay in his bed. Valentines day was sure different from all the ones he had spent alone. His head laid on his pillow which was soft, as well as his sheets. Yet something was missing, he felt so… alone. Then it hit him, he wanted Bel. He wanted to lay with his new prince, and he wanted to fall asleep in his arms. He felt like a love sick schoolgirl, and it made him shudder in disgust. Sitting up in his pajamas that were blue with frogs on them, still wearing the tiara that had been placed on his head, he got out of his bed and opened his bedroom door. He walked three rooms down, and opened the door. Belphegor's bedroom. On the table sat a photo of Mammon, and the jealousy hit him again. No, no. His senpai wanted him, and Mammon was just a really good friend who had died. The prince lay in his bed, and Fran was of course unable to tell in the dark or through that fringe of hair if he were sleeping or not.

"Does the princess want to sleep with the prince?" Apparently not, Fran thought to himself as the blonde sat up slightly.

"Uh…" Fran blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Yes, I can't seem to sleep otherwise." he slowly walked over to the edge of the bed, and crawled onto it cautiously. Bel jumped forward, pulling Fran into his lap and hugging him.

"B-Bel-senpai!" Fran flailed, as Belphegor pressed his lips to his ear and whispered to him that he could not sleep either, for he needed his princess. Fran smiled in the dark, and whispered. "May I get under the covers, Bel-senpai?"

"Of course, princess." Bel responded, letting go of him and pulling down the blankets to allow him to crawl beside him. Fran did so, and pulled the covers back up. Laying down, he yawned as his head hit the pillow. Fran blushed heavily as Bel wrapped his arms around Fran, cuddling up to him. "Good night, my princess."

"Good night, prince." Fran closed his eyes, feeling warm inside. Yet something still bothered him, that small bit of Jealousy. He couldn't help but feel it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fran opened his eyes slowly, squinting as the light shining brightly through the bedroom curtains. Bel wasn't next to him, he was obviously elsewhere. Probably killing someone for fun, or just sitting around in the Varia what you would call… living room. He thought he saw something at the window a minute before, but Sighing, he laid back down and fell asleep once more.

Waking yet again, he tried to open his eyes. Actually, he did open his eyes but a fabric was covering them. A familiar laugh filled the air, like Belphegor's but somehow different. It sounded cracked, strange. He was going to open his mouth to speak, but he was gagged. He felt cold, and he was on a floor. This wasn't the bedroom he was in earlier, was it? Of course it wasn't. Fran assumed it to be a nightmare, and called out his senpai's name questioningly. In response he got strange laughter that still sounded like his senpai's.

"If I'm his twin…" the voice said coldly. "Then I should have everything he has… which includes you. Ushesheshe!~" the laughter made him shudder, it was so frightening compared to Bel's. This voice was similar, and perhaps… it was… no, that man was dead wasn't he? Impossible.

"Who are you." Fran asked calmly, attempting to remove the blindfolds, but then he noticed his hands were bound behind his back by what felt like ropes.

"I'm that fake princes brother, I'm the king. And you are mine now." Rasiel stated, removing the blindfolds. Fran's eyes focused on Rasiel, looking rather bored, but really he was frightened. Where was senpai? In fact, where was Fran? The room was dark, and the floors were stained with crimson blood.

"Why would I want to belong to a fake king, you are even more odd than Bel-senpai." Fran stated, kicking Rasiel who was standing over him.

"Sheshesheshe!" Rasiel laughed, picking Fran up by his hair and throwing him into a cold wall. "He doesn't love you anyways, he cannot love you. He loves that dead mist guardian." he grinned sadistically, as Fran's head began to bleed. His vision blurred, as the laughter of the self-proclaimed king filled the room.

"You're wrong." Fran bit his lip, trying not to tear up.

"You've always been alone haven't you, frog? Your parents never loved you either. That's why they tried to kill you." Rasiel laughed in a very disturbing way. Fran's eyes widened slightly, and Rasiel smirked. "Yes, I've researched you. Nobody loves you. Those people in your past said they did, then turned on you. And threw you…" He picked Fran up by his hair again, slamming him into the wall once more causing him to cough up blood. "threw you away. Useless little frog. If that stupid brother of mine feels for you, he'll come for you. Then I can kill him. If not, I will kill you for my own entertainment. Sheshesheshe!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, that totally went somewhere I didn't think it would..yaay for kidnapping. O-o

R&R.


	6. Save Me

Chapter Five  
Save Me

The gag had been pulled out from Fran's mouth, the blindfold were off. The only restraint he had, was the ability to move his arms which were still tied behind his back. He looked up at Rasiel in horror, where was his prince? This fake king wasn't who he was with the night before.

"Sheshesheshe~" Rasiel laughed sadistically, sitting Fran up carefully rather than tossing him. "I've always hated my brother. I'll get to kill him if he comes here, isn't that great?"

"No. Freak." Fran sighed, scooting back against a cold, cement wall. The wall had his own blood splattered across it, from when he had coughed it up. He wouldn't talk, he'd just sit and hope that Belphegor came for him, a prince to a princess's rescue.

"Maybe I should torture you for fun, frog!" The long-haired version of Bel laughed. No, Fran thought. This wasn't Bel. They were similar in many ways, but this was definitely not his prince. Instead of responding, Fran just slumped against the wall. "You're a frog, aren't you. You don't deserve this." the king snatched the tiara from Fran's head, throwing it across the room. That was Fran's gift from his senpai. Not to mention he was given the crown on Valentines day, which made it all the more special. But still, Fran kept his calm. He refused to speak. He would not speak, only continue hoping for his senpai to come for him. Would he? Or would he get another replacement, someone new to take Mammon's spot.

"No…" he whispered quietly to himself. Belphegor loved him, he wasn't any stupid replacement.  
"He'll never come for you." Rasiel's boot stepped on the tiara, breaking it as he squished it between his boot and the cement. "Sheshesheshe!~"

0o0o0o0o0

"Princess~?" Belphegor entered his bedroom, having went downstairs to eat and getting in an argument with Squalo about who drank the last of the milk that the prince had claimed to be his carton. The bed was empty, and the window was open. Two things came to mind as he saw this scene. First came the worst thought, his princess was kidnapped. Second was one that was bad, but not as bad as the first one. Perhaps the princess ran away. Certain that his princess loved him, he went with the first one. Kidnapped. Then his eyes squinted as he focused on the bed through his bangs, noticing a small piece of paper with blood on it. Approaching the bed, he read the words that were on the small sheet of paper covered in blood. The words were in black permanent marker.

'Come to me brother, a building hidden in the forest. The peasant frog will live if you do, but if you do not show up within 24 hours alone, I will not hesitate to kill him, young brother… come and fight me, this time I will kill you!'

Belphegor picked up the piece of paper, and crumpled it in his hand. Next thought, Rasiel was alive? This wasn't good. Especially now that he had his princess captive. But wait, where was this location in the forest? It wasn't specified. His twenty-four hours could be wasting away as he spoke, and it was. There were twenty hours left, five hours gone. This could take time, and it certainly would. Throwing the paper to the ground, he adjusted his tiara and stormed out of his bedroom, slamming right into Squalo who tumbled to the ground.

"VOI?!! What the hell, freak!" Squalo shouted at Belphegor, who was walking rather fast down the hall. The prince hadn't the time to respond, he was too busy trying to save the frog princess. Squalo stood up, brushing himself off before walking into Bel's room and seeing the crumpled paper on the floor. He tried to straighten out the paper, and read what it said. The words were a shock to him, and he quickly ran down the stairs to try and find Belphegor. But as he looked all over, he realized the prince had already left. It was a trap, didn't Bel know better? Apparently not. Squalo then began to wonder, should he tell the boss? No, Xanxus wouldn't give a damn about this. Besides, that note said come alone. What could Squalo do, run after Bel and try to stop him? The idiot couldn't just go walking into a trap like that, he needed a plan.

"Genius my ass." Squalo muttered to himself, crumpling the paper back up, and tossing it on the floor.

0o0o0o0

"Time is going by, frog. What do you think that stupid younger brother of mine is doing?" Rasiel asked Fran, and when he didn't get a response he was slightly annoyed. So he walked over and kicked Fran in the head, sending Fran tumbling over and smashing his head into the cement floor. "I asked you a question, you should listen to kings you know."

"I wont answer to you, fake king." Fran spat. He would have to be patient, but hope was slipping as his mind could only think of the worst possible outcome of these twenty four hours. He'd be dead because of Rasiel being bored. That wasn't something he wanted to die for.

"Oh, you will. Shesheshe~!" The blonde kicked Fran onto his back rather than his side, and kneeled onto the ground, leaning over the kouhai. Simply glaring, Fran looked up at Rasiel with an expression that stated 'make me'.

"You'll regret thinking that." The strange laughter of Rasiel filled the room once more, as he slammed Fran's head into the cement. Rasiel climbed on top of Fran, whose sight was becoming what was a blur. "I'm going to fuck you. I bet that'll push my stupid brother over the edge! Shesheshe~!" Fran's eyes widened a little, if at all. He shut his eyes tightly, opening them to see just a little more clear. Rasiel was undoing his Jacket, as well as his shirt. He was going to be raped.  
"Stop…that." Fran shivered as Rasiel's cold fingers traced over his stomach. He felt like Bel, which sickened Fran. "Don't touch me." he squirmed as much as possible, until Rasiel actually had to sit on his crotch to make him stop.

"You can't order royalty." Rasiel laughed, leaning down and pressing his lips to Fran's neck, biting it. Fran winced, as blood was drawn and lapped at by Rasiel's wet tongue. The king moved down on the younger boy and pressed his cold lips to one of Fran's nipples, and sucked at it, his tongue sliding back and forth over it. Fran arched his back slightly, and tried to find a way to get out of the ropes. It was hopeless, though. They just got tighter as he pulled. Rasiel's tongue slid down his chest, before he sat up and leaned back down, kissing Fran with a loud 'smack' sound. He bit down on the kouhai's lower lip, making him bleed once again. The poor boy had to prevent moans, because Rasiel's body felt everything like Belphegor's. This was wrong, he shouldn't be...

"Sheshesheshe!~" Rasiel let out a cold laugh as Fran moaned, the king having brought his fingers down to Fran's pants, and began rubbing the fabric that covered his growing erection. "No wonder that stupid brother of mine wants you, look at you squirm." the blonde laughed as Fran stared up at him lazily. His lids grew heavy, his eyesight turned blurry on and off. What could Fran do but wait? Nothing. He was useless, a replacement, not even a good replacement at that. The sea foam green haired winced as his arms began to hurt, having them behind his back and tied painfully tight. Seeing as his shirt was taken off by Rasiel, his back and arms pressed against the freezing cold floor, smeared in his own blood that had been coughed up, as well had it been from the wound on his head that most likely was still bleeding, but he couldn't tell.

"Stop..." Fran whispered, more or less begging. He wanted Rasiel to stop before he went further on him and... Rasiel undid Fran's belt, and began pulling down his pants. "N-No..." he squirmed more, Rasiel slamming his head into the ground again causing him to have a feeling of nausea. His squirming stopped, and Rasiel continued. The cold hands slid off his boxers and what not, every article of clothing he had on was gone. For a moment there was silence, Fran assumed it was over. Letting out a sigh...

"Ah!" Fran screamed, arching his back as tears pricked his eyes. The laughter of the self-proclaimed king filled the room once more as he was entered, Rasiel's throbbing cock slamming into Fran. He could have sworn he was bleeding, but he had trouble telling if he was or not. Fran cried silently as the blonde began moving slowly, before his pace picked up and he thrusted into Fran harder and faster. He let out moans of pain and pleasure, crying more because he was upset with himself for letting this happen.

With one last deep thrust after what seemed forever of this, Fran came. He panted, his body shivering in the cold as Rasiel pulled himself out of Fran and laughed harshly, before zipping up his pants. Fran had just let this happen. His virginity taken by the love of his life's brother. He let out a sob, before his eyesight slowly went away, and he drifted into unconsciousness...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dear god what have I done. O_O...

....R&R..._...


	7. Crossing the Line

Chapter Six

Crossing the Line

Belphegor ran through the forest, searching every last inch. Time ticked, moving by all too fast for the princes taste. He cursed under his breath, getting increasingly pissed off. Where was that damn Rasiel, he was going to die a horrible, painful death. Oh the things Belphegor would do, probably tear out his throat so he couldn't hear that god damn voice anymore. He was tired of Rasiel-- it was like he simply refused to _die_. "I'll kill him." he muttered to himself, looking at a watch he brought along. "Four hours left."

0o0o0o0

Squalo had met up with Lussuria, and the gay necrophiliac simply giggled and told him '_Let the brothers sort this out themselves, I'm sure Bel wants to take care of things himself._' Squalo thought Lussuria was right in this case, the brothers should fight it out themselves. But an hour after the twenty four were up-- Squalo was going out to search for Belphegor and Fran, or at least their corpses. Whatever he found he had to confirm their status at one point and report it to Xanxus. Certainly Xanxus wouldn't care until one of them actually died. Even if they died, he probably would just say throw in our next best recruit. Sitting down quietly for a moment, Squalo finally stood up and yelled as usual because the silence was just unbearable.

"Vooii! That idiot better know what he's doing, going out to fight in something that's obviously a trap!" He shouted, flailing about.

"Ahh~ Calm down, Battle Commander Squalo." Lussuria giggled, sitting with one leg over the other on the couch-- a rather girly way to sit, obviously simply because it was Lussuria we are talking about here.

"Calm down, why the--" The door swung open, and a wine glass flew into the room, smashing against Squalo's head and soaking his hair. "Vooii! Xanxus! Do you have any idea how long it takes to get wine out of hair like this?! LOOK AT IT." Squalo pointed to his once long, luscious white hair. It was now covered in wine. Lussuria couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at Squalo's mass freak out of his hair.

0o0o0o0

Rasiel stared at Fran's knocked out cold body, looking rather pale than usual. He loved the sight of the blood. Fran's blood was quite pretty, spilled all over the floor and sinking into the cement cracks. "Shesheshe~" he laughed. "Three more hours." he stated, his voice echoing throughout the room. He wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, just talking aloud to pass the time so he could get this over with and kill Fran finally.

_Screams._ It seemed the guest of the evening was here. The people he had hired as guards-- but knew would die, were being killed off. Belphegor, the wretched brother was here he supposed. The door swung open violently, a pissed off looking prince entering. "Oh, my younger brother. You are here. Shesheshe!"

"You fucking bastard, just you wait." Belphegor lit his flame, and opened his box weapon which revealed his storm mink. "I'm going to skewer you." he hissed, uncontrollably pissed. Oh, if that was the extent of being pissed off he had, we were all wrong. Looking over to the floor, a naked and bloody Fran lay motionless and pale on the floor, his arms bound behind his back with wrists losing all circulation. Under those messy bangs, Belphegor might as well have been twitching. "You..." his voice was cold as ice, Rasiel might have even shivered a little.

"Oh, are you upset that your little friend here is dying, and has been raped by me?" Rasiel chuckeld. "Seems you wont get his virginity. Or have you, since we're the same, brother."

"That's not true, you cold hearted ass!" Belphegor threw knives, aiming directly for his brother.

"That old trick, come on." Rasiel grinned widely. "We used knives as children!" he opened his box weapon as well, revealing storm bats. The two were ready to go at it, when they heard a cough that sounded just agonizing. Both looked over to Fran, who was awake once more-- though in severe pain. Just breathing alone hurt him.

"Fran." Belphegor's voice sounded hurt, as he heard Fran try to speak. "Don't try, I'll get you out of here soon and have Lussuria look over your wounds."

"..." Fran turned over, wincing at the pain. He wanted to see Belphegor's face, because he knew he was going to die at this point. Too much blood loss, and he could hardly see-- but he could see Belphegor good enough. "I..." he whispered, inaudible.

"I'm going to fucking kick your ass!" Belphegor ran at his brother, and rather than box weapons at all, he wrapped his bare hands around Rasiel's throat and began choking him. "You cold bastard, you can never love and never be a king!" they tumbled to the ground, rolling over each other and throwing hits. Their royal blood spilled, and Belphegor became even more insane as he lashed out at his damn brother.

Fran stared in horror, unable to let his eyes close no matter the pain. He wanted to help, he wanted to move. Something! He couldn't do anything as the two tore each other apart. His body was shivering from the cold, the freezing cement not quite helping. He swore at any moment he would die, he could feel it-- his life he could feel, slipping away.

"Oh, you know that isn't true brother." Rasiel hissed. He did love someone once, but she was taken away from him by force. Belphegor himself scared her out of their kingdom, and never did he see that beautiful face again. "I loved that girl, the one you scared. I loved Rhey." he punched his brother in the face, as the two continued to go at it.

"You would've sadistically killed her, you freak." Belphegor threw a punch in return at Rasiel, hitting him in the head repeatedly. "I hope your pathetic skull cracks open."

"I'm...Sorry..." A small voice echoed throughout the room, and the two twins stopped and turned their heads to see Fran staring up. "Stop fighting.." he inhaled deeply, breathing unevenly. He didn't want to see this anymore, he couldn't stand it. Though Belphegor was a fan of pain, he was still hurt at the sight of it.

Belphegor looked up from his position of sitting on Rasiel and punching him repeatedly in the face, and pulled out a knife, holding it to Rasiel's neck. "Why would I stop? He raped you-- took you from me. Nothing should ever leave my possession. Please, I love you-- let me kill him!" Belphegor shouted at Fran, he wanted him to understand. His brother needed to die, after all the torture that his brother put him through as a child. He would've been a regular kid had it not been for his brother.

"..." Fran nodded his head slightly in understanding. He would've attempted to speak at the sight of what he was sure that he was seeing but was in too much pain and also now what seemed to be shock. What streamed down the pale cheeks of the prince appeared to be tears. Though he could not see Bel's eyes, he knew they were probably glassy from crying. Crying for Fran? This was new. The prince grabbed Rasiel's hair with his free hand, ripping his tiara from it. The hell if he was royalty.

Rasiel grabbed Belphegor's wrist, trying to pull the knife away from his bare skin. "You wouldn't do that, right Brother?" he panicked slightly, things weren't going his way. They should, after all wasn't he rightfully king? His eyes widened, as Belphegors knife managed to press down again on his skin, this time pushing down hard enough to draw blood, as he dragged it across Rasiel's neck, slitting it. Rasiel coughed up blood, arms choking Belphegor trying to make him stop. But Belphegor lost it, and lashed out at his brother. He stabbed his neck repeatedly, blood splattering all over Rasiel and Belphegor's clothes, some actually managing to splash over to Fran, and hit his face.

Fran shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see it. The blood was going everywhere, and Belphegor wasn't stopping. He could hear that sweet sadistic laughter filling the room, and it went silent. A knife dropped. He would've opened his eyes to see, but the blood loss was all too much for him, and he drifted... into what we all hope to be sleep.

---

R&R


	8. Believe in Me

Chapter Seven

Believe in Me

Frans eyes fluttered open, a blur at first. The sun was shining through the window, lighting the whole room. His memory couldn't seem to recall this room. It was very royal-like, and as he looked around. Wasn't it his second day in the Varia? He had met Lussuria, Squalo, Xanxus, and Levi... Who was the Varia he was supposed to... no, he had been asleep for some time. How did he get these injuries? Fran's eyes drifted to the bandages he had wrapped around his chest, and some around his arms. Possibly his legs, but those were under the covers. When he went to move, he winced.

"Don't move, Ushishishi~" Bel's princely laughter made Fran shudder. Who was he? Ah, right. That was the member he was supposed to meet... whenever it was, because he knew he had been out for some time. Belphegor's hand pressed to Fran's cheek, stroking it softly.

"What are you doing, freak?" Fran asked, smacking away the hand. "Who are you again?" he questioned.

"Hn?" Bel stared at the hand that had been smacked away, and then looked back up at Fran through his bangs. "You don't remember me?" Bel asked sadly. "You shouldn't forget royalty."

"Well, I wouldn't-- but you aren't royalty. Probably nothing but a fake prince." Fran rolled his eyes, and felt something cold and sharp pierce his back. It felt familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Same frog as always, at least. Ushishishi~" Bel giggled, trying to act as if he didn't care he was forgotten. "Shall we refresh your memory?" he asked, digging the odd-shaped knife into his back. Unbelievable, just when he let his heart open up to Fran, he was forgotten. This is why the prince blocked off his heart, nobody had loved him before.

Fran winced slightly, he was startled by the knife to his back which made him sit upright. By another member? How weird was that. _He must be insane._ Fran thought to himself, sighing. "Could you please take the creepy knife out of my back?"

"Care to hear a story?" Bel asked, pulling the knife from Fran's back, and licking off the blood.

"...Sure." Fran sighed, laying back down. He was in severe pain, and wanted to sleep. But this man insisted on stories?

"Alright." Bel grinned widely. "There was once a prince who was full of hatred, and killed his twin brother at a young age. Loving the sensation he got when doing so, he joined the Varia to relive that beautiful sensation... or because he didn't know what to do with himself. After some time, he became friends with a peasant, who loved money. That friend soon died." he paused, looking rather sad from the ridiculous grin he had earlier. "But then," his smiled returned. "He met a new recruit, who he liked at first glance. His beautifully strange colored eyes and seafoam green hair was attractive, as well. But that expressionless face..." Belphegor drifted off as he told the story. "Anyway, the prince fell in love with the new recruit, who he made his princess. The two were in love, until that wretched brother of his was revived, and he took the princess as a hostage, hid him away. The prince ran to save him-- but he had already been tied, raped and left there to die. The prince killed his brother once more, tears streaming down his face at the sight of his love dying."

"Then what happened?" Fran leaned up, interested. He loved stories about heroes.

"The princess was saved, but forgot his memory of the prince. The prince became very sad, heartbroken. And here he is now, hoping his princess will remember..." Bel leaned down, pressing his lips to the unsuspecting lips of Fran, who immediately blushed in realization. He was the princess? His memory? Is that why he was in bandages? Impossible! Fran couldn't just love someone because after forgetting them, but he also couldn't believe he forgot someone after loving them.

"Mh..." Fran pulled away, giving a look of disgust. "W-What a stupid story..." he stuttered. For some reason, this fake prince could make him blush, and get the strangest reactions out of him. Perhaps in time he'd remember, and perhaps he would love him again.

"Fran?" Bel's voice sang in a very sad voice.

"Hn?"

"I love you." Bel whispered, frowning. He didn't expect a response from Fran, other than a confused expression. Though, for Fran the sound of those words melted his insides with warmth.

"...I might love you, we'll have to see if I remember, fake prince." Fran laid back down, and after a moment of silence he heard a muffled sob. "Hn...?" Fran then noticed that Belphegor was crying, tears streaming down from under his fringe. "..." he didn't know what to say, but raised a hand to Belphegor's face, and wiped away the tears. "Don't worry. I'll remember somehow. It was actually a beautiful story, in a sick twisted way."

"Can you be sure you'll remember?" Belphegor asked, staring sadly down at Fran from behind his bangs.

"You'll have to believe in me."


	9. Here with You

This chapter goes out to xx xx , whose review inspired me to "WRITE THIS CHAPTER RIGHT FUCKING NOW BITCHES!!" Ah-thank you. By the way. "Bring in the mother fuckin' death by konami!!~~" Thank you and goodnight... by the way, this weekend I have nothing to do. Prepare for my update spree. I put up the first chapter of a RasielxOC fic (Which I really made using my best friend Phoenix just because she hates rasiel, and I will write a hardcore sex scene and it will be entertaining for me, more so than for any of you.) Yatta~~!! ;3 Anyways, to the chapter you've all been waiting for!

Chapter Eight

Here with you

Belphegor smiled softly, rather than his usual insane smile as he watched Fran sleep. His kouhai's injuries were healing quickly, and he was so adorable while sleeping. Kneeling on the ground, he leaned over the bed and kissed Fran's forehead. The sea foam green haired boy moved in his sleep under the touch, and Belphegor continued to sit and watch until he fell asleep sitting on the floor with his head on the bed.

Fran woke a few hours later, seeing his Senpai sleeping quietly-- he thought. Because of the fringe, he was unable to see Belphegor's eyes. It was mysterious, and made him want to see the eyes that were always hidden. His memory was still gone, though his feelings were slightly there. He was in denial of those feelings, though.

"Fran..." Bel looked up lazily, his hair a mess as usual. "Kiss the prince."

"What?" Fran raised an eyebrow slightly, staring down at Belphegor as he sat up. "Why would I..."

"Forgive me." Bel stood up, climbed onto the bed and pinned Fran down. Kissing Fran on the lips softly, he then trailed kisses down his jawline, and to his neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry." he muttered in between kisses. "I want you." he held Fran's wrists tightly in attempts to restrain him from movement.

Fran flailed, or at least tried. He was overpowered by Bel in his rather weak condition, and couldn't do anything to stop him-- or the moans that were escaping his own lips from the things Belphegor was doing. The soft lips that pressed against his skin drove him mad, and it was sickening. Part of him begged for it, as if he had wanted it for a long time. And another, couldn't remember anything of the sort and just wanted him to stop. He payed attention to that side, for he had no reason to want this as far as he could remember. "S-Stop!" he begged.

"_I love you._" Bel whispered, nipping at Fran's neck. The younger boy moaned, and yelled at the prince to stop once more but louder. Bel let go of Fran's wrists, and sat up on Fran. Tears streamed down his face again, familiar. Images flashed through Fran's mind of a dark room covered in blood, where Bel was crying and screaming sitting on top of someone also familiar. He couldn't place a finger on what it was, but it was something.

"Why do you love me?" Fran raised a hand to Belphegor's face cautiously, attempting to brush away the bangs. He was not stopped. Rather sad, Ice cold blue eyes stared into Fran's own. They reminded him of an ice cold winter, they were captivating. In addition they were glassy from the tears.

"Because I'm a prince, and I_ need _you." Belphegor frowned, biting his bottom lip in attempts to stop crying. Since when did princes cry-- since when, he thought to himself did a prince like himself love someone? This wasn't who he was before, what was this useless little frog doing to him? "All I want is you. I couldn't save you from my own brother, I couldn't stop him from raping you-- I couldn't do anything, I was useless until the very end all I could do was what I always do-- kill."

The young sea foam green haired boy stared up at the prince, his eyes locked in the ice blue orbs. "I think I might need you too, Bel-senpai." he blushed slightly, admitting to himself this fact. His memory was slowly being colored back in.

The tears stopped streaming down the princes pale cheeks, and he pressed his lips to Fran's as his fringe went back over his ice blue eyes. His hands began to remove the articles of clothing Fran was wearing, fingers roaming lightly over the delicate skin in the process. As a result, the younger boy gasped and moaned, arching into the touch ever so slightly. His nipples were played with and sucked, everything to drive him into ecstasy. The kouhai was so _hard_.

"Oh, look at you~" The blonde prince observed, a hand rubbing against the certain place in his boxers, soon he slipped them right off and began pumping Fran's member. He was back to himself, his playful and sadistic self. The younger boy beneath him was gasping, obviously enjoying every touch to his fragile body. Belphegor was rather impatient, a need he had ever since Fran had joined their psychotic Mafia, he was determined to satisfy. Fran's eyes were tightly shut, lips pressed tightly closed with determination as to not make much noise. He opened one eye, face tinted a brighter crimson as Belphegor had stopped his actions, pressing two fingers against his lips that were in a thin line. He parted his lips, leaning upward a little to take the two fingers into his mouth and suck them. He didn't have to be told what to do with the fingers, he had learned about sex obviously. Even homosexual intercourse. But that wasn't the point. His tongue trailed lightly over the royal skin in his mouth, coating the two fingers in his own saliva.

Belphegor tilted his head at the sensation of Fran's mouth enclosed over his fingers, tongue trailing over them. After a moment, he pulled them out and in the process Fran's teeth gently ran over them, making the prince smirk. Before the younger of the two could expect it, Belphegor had already inserted one finger, moving it in and nearly out repeatedly. The uncomfortable expression on his lover made his smirk turn into a grin, as he leaned downward and bit down on Fran's neck lightly and playfully. He trailed his tongue lightly over the area he had just bitten, biting slowly up the sea foam green haired boys neck, biting down harder on every bite. The harder he bit, the more Fran couldn't hold in the moans that threatened-- more so, _did_ escape.

A second finger entered Fran, and he shifted in discomfort. It didn't hurt so much as feel odd. Belphegor's bites stopped as he reached Fran's jawline, grinning wickedly before he leaned down a little, biting down on Fran's collar bone which made him let out a gasp. He sucked and licked at it, giving Fran unimaginable pleasure. After a moment, Belphegor took out the two fingers and leaned up by Fran's ear, breathing heavily which made him shudder in delight.

At this point in time, the two of them had completely been undressed. The prince whispered "_This will hurt, a lot. Ushishishi~_" before biting down on Fran's ear, tongue trailing over it with his hot breath reaching down Fran's ear and neck, the younger boy beginning to moan quietly, clearly turned on by it. Then the pain struck him, and before he could scream Belphegor's lips hungrily slammed over his, the poor kouhai's body tensing extremely. He had been penetrated, and it hurt like hell, but felt slightly good. For a moment they sat in silence, and Belphegor began to move. The pain was lessening, and becoming pleasure so intense it felt like the only way he could describe, the feeling of ecstasy overwhelming him was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was something he could go for again someday (Obviously, he's having sex with a prince. How much better could it get?).

Faster and harder, deeper inside of Fran Belphegor went hitting that _oh so special _place inside of him repeatedly, making him moan in his ecstasy. So soon he could feel it, his pleasure getting to that extent where he was almost ready to release. And moments later, Belphegor went so deep inside of him, so hard, that he couldn't hold it anymore and he came. Shortly after, Belphegor did as well, collapsing on Fran nearly, but using his elbows on the bed on either side of Fran, propping himself up as he had just pulled out of Fran. The two laid like that, panting. Until Fran pulled Bel down, arms wrapped around him.

"You know what, Bel-senpai?" Fran mellifluously spoke.

"Hnn..?" Belphegor looked up through his messy bangs, from where his head was resting on his kouhai's chest.

"It's all come back to me." Fran whispered, nearly inaudible. "And I love you, extremely." he squeezed Belphegor, hoping they could lay like this a lot longer. He never wanted to part with him.

Belphegor was insanely happy at this moment, and spoke quietly as well. "I will always love you. Never forget that, or me again."

"I wont, my sadistic prince." Fran let out a held breath. "I wont ever again."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This is the end.. BUT, IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS.. I'LL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST SO IT LASTS LONGER FOR YOU! Hell I got ideas coming out the hormones to fuel this. But if you're all satisfied with this ending, mmmkay. :3

R&R NOW!!!!! Oh, and happy upcoming holidays. I'm going to write a Varia Christmas Fanfic. Probably mainly A BelphegorxTsuna pairing (I've always wanted to write one! -squee-) so look forward to it. Maybe fran will get jealous or some shit and you can vote on who he chooses. XDXD


End file.
